Famous Last Words
by xFearxOfxDeathx
Summary: Telling someone you're bored in McDonalds? SO not a good idea. Especially when that person is Axel.. /AU, Oneshot/


**By; **xFearxOfxDeathx

Notes; uh.. I was bored? It's sucky.. gah. Just a stupid rambly 800 word thing..

Disclaimer; I suck too much to own it.. aww.. Don't own KH, Axel-Roxas-Fangirl people, Mcdonalds o.o or any of the songs used… I write the characters too ooc.. –sighs-

**xxo**

Roxas and Axel were sitting in the booth of the local McDonalds. Because you just **know **they do stuff like that on there days off. So, anyway, Axel and Roxas were sitting in the booth of the local McDonalds, Roxas equipped with an icecream and Cheeseburger and Axel absentmindedly shoveling fries into his mouth.

"Err.. why is this place always so boring" muttered Roxas.

"What, you expect people to what?" Axel laughed, "Start a punch-on? A conga line? A football game? Sheesh Roxy."

Roxas groaned. "Or maybe it's not so much the place as to the person I'm at it with."

Axel put on a fake hurt expression. "Roxas! I didn't know I was _that_ boring." He smirked, "how about I do a dance or something."

"Uhh.. no."

Axel ignored Roxas and jumped onto the table. He cleared his throat and shouted out. "Woot! It's Axel in 'da house!" People looked on, raised eyebrows and various expressions plastered on their faces.

"Today, I'll be singing some song's on request of my friend here." He smirked down at Roxas who rolled his eyes.

Axel enjoyed attention, no doubt about that. He also was out to embarrass Roxas. Yeah. "So, my first song for this afternoon.."

Axel started shaking his hips to the tune in his head. "_Hooooook, hook me up! I wanna feel the rain in my hair!"_ Roxas blinked. Axel was making a complete fool of himself up on the table. He had to pick today of all days didn't he. When the place was full to burst. He couldn't help smirking though. Axel and rain.. ahh, he should try that sometime.. water fire.. ehe..

Axel tried to make himself look solemn and innocent. He bent his head and opened his mouth. "And after allll.. you're my wonderwall.."

"What the hell Axel? Wall?"

Axel looked up and smirked. He had the full attention of everyone now. The people working behind the counter were trying to ignore him, the boys were trying to pull their girl-friends away and the girls were swooning and staring. All the girls were yelling out things like. 'Take your shirt off' and 'I love you'. A lot of these girls happened to be in the 'We heart Axel' Fan club at their school. Oh, lucky Axel.

Roxas almost choked. Axel was laughing immensely inside his head.

"Maybe later.. for now." He started swaying. "_I might not say it half as much as I should.. but when I say I love you darlin' that means for go-" _

Roxas hid under the table. Shouts of 'I love you!' and 'Pick me! Pick me!' filled the small area.

Axel stuck his head under the table. "C'mon Roxy, outta there." He dragged Roxas out and back onto the seat. (Roxas wasn't quite sure how he managed that) Roxas promptly began to hide behind his cheese burger and tried to pretend he didn't know Axel.

While Roxas hid, Axel had a few more bouts of random lines from songs.

"_You spin me right round_!" 'You didn't HAVE to knock everything off the table while spinning you know..'

"_Shut up and drive!"_ 'Errr.. Shut up and die'

"_I caught fire, in your eyes!"_ '…Axel, you are fire…'

"_You make me feel, outta my element, like I'm walking on broken glass_" 'Wouldn't that hurt…"

"_And when you look at me that way, all I can say to youuuu_.." 'Is won't someone get this idiot off the damn table?'

"Every-time we touch-" 'No Axel.. just no..'

"_In yooouu and I, theres a new land_!" 'What.The.Hell.'

"_I'll be there when your heart stops beating" _'So now I'm dying.. great.'

"_Pick me up now, I need you so bad!"_ 'Pick yourself up…'

"Ahh! Axel! Why the hell are you doing this? You're driving me crazy damnit! Why don't you get a girlfriend or something and sing to her! Erk…Why why why me.."

"Because.." Axel winked at a couple of the girls watching. "_She's no youuuu.." _Axel, although he had been joking now, managed to have this song sounding pretty in-tune. He actually had a pretty decent voice, much to popular dis-belief.

Roxas started screaming. He HATED Jesse McCartney. He hated how he made all the girls swoon, he hated how he acted like such a goody-goody, he hated all his corny love songs.. but most of all, he hated how everyone said he sounded like him! He yanked Axel off the table and slapped him across the face. "Get a hold of yourself you idiot!"

Axel smirked. Well, you said you were bored. Roxas rolled his eyes and dragged Axel out of the Mcdonalds.

"Sorry folks, my girlfriend here wants to leave, so sorry. Call me Kay? "

Roxas groaned. "Why the hell do you do this to me?"

"_I do it all because I'm evil…!"_

_xxo_

Yeah, I know that was crappy..

Okay, Songs.. In order of appearance..

Hook me up- by 'The Veronica's'

Wonderwall- by 'Oasis'

This I swear- by 'Nick Lachey' (I think?)

You spin me right round- by 'Dead or alive' (Again I think)

Shut-up and Drive- by 'Rhianna' (The shut up and die thing is mine damnit)

I caught fire- by 'The Used'

Chemicals React- by 'Aly and A.J'

If I open up my heart to you- by 'Deestylistics'

Sanctuary- 'Utada Hikaru'

When your heart stops beating- by 'Plus-44'

Down- by 'Blink-182'

She's no you- by 'Jesse McCartney'(Oh it BURNS.. I hate him, no offense, but he's Roxie's voice actor..bwaha..)

When your evil- by Voltaire.

And..uh.. I think that's all.. yeah, I suck.. I dislike a lot of those songs o.o ohwell..

-Sighs- Please review.. Tell me how much I suck or whatever.. Yeah.. I hated all of this, most especially the ending..erk. Oh, and Axel was ONLY singing the parts I put.. 'cuz if he sang the whole song he wouldn't be there for very long x. And it's supposed to be a 'spur of the moment thing' so he was just singing whatever came to his mind..Yeah.. Don't try this at home Kiddies, you'd probably get arrested or something o.o


End file.
